Pain and Pleasure
by Michiyo Uchiha
Summary: No-point lemon. Jace/Sebastian. Yaoi. Dark themes. Angst. Takes place after City of Lost Souls although there are no spoilers inside .


**Message from me:** Jace/Sebastian. Lemon. HARDCORE. VIOLENCE. RAPE.*Takes place after COLS* Angst/pointlesssex-yummystuff 18+. Yaoi. Don't like don't read. ONESHOT!~ I really wanted to write a Seb/Jace because I don't feel like there is hardly ANY out there (and this makes me sad)!P.S-I love all my reviews (and reviewers) :D

In advance-sorry for any mistakes!~

**Disclaimer:** I will never own the Mortal series by Clare, nor her wonderful characters *tear*...

_**Pain and Pleasure**_

Sebastian leaned upwards and while the blood fell from his fingers he smiled faintly.

"I really do love the color of blood…it's not my favorite color, but it does have special…_qualities_."

Jace spat in the light haired boys face, and the saliva mixed with dark liquid seemed to trickle down Sebastian's cheek. Obsidian bore into gold as tension crackled in the air. It was thick…too thick for Jace's comfort.

"When I get out of-"

Sebastian interrupted the tan boys' angry growl.

"You- really shouldn't have done that."

Although sweat and the smell of anxiety filtered the small dark room Sebastian had to give Jace credit. He had been beaten, tortured, and threatened; yet the boy still showed him defiance. He twirled the blade in his hand ominously while he let his bloodied hand fall to his side. Raising the glinting metal lightly, to make sure the blonde could see his weapon of choice, he let his voice ebb with the darkest threats he could think of. To his disappointment that look of unwavering defiance still glittered his facial features. Oh how it made him mad, how nothing could break him…yet at the same time it sent a thrill of energy through him. Jace was someone that he couldn't quite break. He wasn't made of glass or fine silk that could easily be shredded. He was of a stronger material that would never bend to his will, like the _adamas_ he held in his hand. He wondered if he would always stay this way, or if he would eventually fall to his will. Would the fire that tested him be too much? Would he break, or better yet…would he mold into something even more beautiful- swaying under pressure- like how coal would fold into diamond.

"Alright you got me- I'm sorry…-"

Jace's voice was tight, like he had a secret left to tell. Sebastian took in a breath and squinted, had he finally given up? It made Sebastian's stomach clench with a slight fear- he didn't want the game to end. Not like this…he wanted it to be when Jace was so exhausted from screaming to a deaf heaven for relief. When he was in such pain that even the thought of living was too much. When he was whimpering form torture.

"-…That dad took me fishing and he didn't take you with."

Sebastian smiled darkly.

"Like the sarcasm-that was cute."

Both of their voices had been dripping with sarcasm, like they were merely friends having a spat. Sebastian's smile deepened as he swung the blade down into Jace- hard. The golden haired boy cringed and cried out when Sebastian twisted it.

"You know- I'm really thankful that _iratz _still work on you…makes me feel oh so-much-better; knowing that I can drag this on as long as I want."

Jace snarled up at Sebastian, pulling at his restraints, the wire cutting into his wrists making blood spill slightly over his tan skin. Sebastian ran his tongue over his bottom lip slowly.

"You really are a bastard you know that right?"

Sebastian shrugged at Jace's teeth-gritted comment. He was grateful that the game wasn't over yet. He still had time…he still had time. Jace grinned, flashing Sebastian a white and red tinged smile, his rueful expressing making a shiver run through Sebastian.

"Good, as long as you understand that,... that and I will most definitely kill you."

The white haired man rolled his eyes- the death threats were getting old. Swinging the knife down and opening another spot in Jace's skin made Sebastian realize something. The painful expression left on Jace's face after each cut never got old. Never.

"…say we take this to the next level lovely?"

Jace stiffened. He knew what was going to come. Pain, and relief and nothing but disgust for himself. He never liked how this sick game of Sebastian's always started, or ended for that matter. All he knew was that in this dark place, with little to no strength, he had little to no say in which this would continue or not. He hoped that it would end by either the sword or blood loss. Either of the two options had been made impossible by Sebastian.

"No. Thanks."

Sebastian felt cold and he realized it was from the rush of adrenaline that was pounding through his system. His head was slightly dizzy as he maneuvered himself so that he was directly above Jace's face, and he was sitting on his stomach.

"What's the matter?..."

His face turned upwards to the overhanging lamp, light cascaded down onto his facial features. Jace was in between a rock and a hard place. He had been gagged, handcuffed, and blindfolded when he was thrown into this cellar. Before that all he remembered was walking out of his favorite ice-cream parlor and a cloth being pressed to his mouth. He was angry, not only at Sebastian for that, but also at himself…he should have been more on guard…But then again, he didn't even think that anyone was after _him_. If anything he thought it would be the clave…or someone important- Not that anyone could resist his overpowering sexual-desire-beacon.

"Really…that look in you're eyes….hate? It looks good on you."

He silently wondered how many days had passed…weeks? Months? Days? Maybe it just felt like days to him. After all, he hadn't seen sunlight in a very long time because of the rooms' lack of windows.

"Why thanks usually it's _girls_ who find it attractive."

He wasn't a homophobic…but just the thought of Sebastian touching him-turning into his weakened mind disgusted him. Being locked up and tortured was one thing. Rape was on a whole other level.

"You didn't complain yesterday."

His voice was smug and Jace couldn't help but make a face.

"Look- see? You don't even deny it."

Sebastian's chest vibrated with laughter.

Jace spat at him again earning another twist, and a pull out of Sebastian's knife.

"No more spitting."

His voice was dull, emotionless, like he was speaking to an animal. Jace tried to strain his hands away from the bar they were attached to. Its not like he hadn't tried to get away- he had. Many times, but by now even he had to admit he was running out of ideas, and being tied down (by your hands and legs) to a surprisingly comfortable bed was aggravating.

"And no more games. I'm not in the mood."

His voice grew louder as he leaned closer to Jace. His dark eyes flickered something dangerous. To the tan boy beneath it seemed animalistic, dangerous.

"Yeah- me neither…maybe we should call it a day?"

Sebastian frowned and glared down Jace.

"Shut up."

"Oh- don't feel like talking anymore?"

Sebastian drew a long and steady line up his arm; creating a quickly spreading bloodstain in the white fabric sheets. Earning a painful gasp from Jace.

"No- no I don't."

Jace's mind raced frantically as Sebastian turned slightly and cut the wire that was tying his legs to the bed. His eyes flickered around the room, quickly making a new plan. Sebastian felt Jace stiffen and he shot him a look.

"Move and I won't hesitate."

He held the dark bladed object inches above his heel. Jace sucked in his breath. The tendon located behind the front of his heel wasn't just for movies. It hurt like a bitch when cut in real life. The ability to walk also becomes a hard task- and Jace knew that if he wanted to get out of here alive he needed that skill. He needed to be able to walk.

"There…I can see you understand."

Satisfied with Jace's reaction he turned back quickly- not giving the man with black ink marks over his arms any time to react. Jace released an aggravated, soft cry as Sebastian put all of his weight on the younger mans' lower half; pinning his legs down in the most uncomfortable way- with his bones pinching the soft flesh and digging into the hardened muscle. Sebastian smiled.

"This should be fun. I've needed a little pick me up…"

Jace thought about head butting him, but last time it didn't go so well- no he needed to get rid of his weapon fist…but then what about his hands being bound? He didn't get too far before he felt Sebastian's smooth skin meeting his, and his lips crashing down on his own. Jace's face altered into one of disgust, and before he could bite down in protest the dark haired boy pulled away. He smiled down at Jace's face snickering in a light tone.

"Oh you like it."

"Go Fuck yourself."

Jace couldn't help the acid that laced into his voice.

"Fine…maybe you don't like it now…but you will- you always do."

Jace saw the cloth being pulled from Sebastian's pocket. And he pulled his head back as far as he could- Sebastian always did this after he had bitten him once in an attempt to escape- the little bastard learned fast and always promptly corrected himself. But he wasn't willing to be gagged again. He wasn't willing to do any fucking thing he wanted to do now- and he knew that if he didn't try something he was going to fail…and be…_humiliated_ once again.

"Now, now- you brought this upon yourself _Jace_."

Jace sighed and leaned forward slightly, relaxing, and Sebastian went to quickly tie the cloth around his head when the golden haired boy took him by surprise. At the last second his eyes flickered to the blade in one of his hands, and then to his eyes before raising his head in the hardest trust he could manage.

"The fuck-"

Much to Jace's delight his plan went accordingly. Sebastian dropped the knife and moving slightly; Jace managed to have it drop to one of his hands restraints. The sharp edge cut easily through the wire and he snapped his hand into the soft flesh of Sebastian's stomach making him double over more in shock than in pain. As Sebastian was recovering Jace reached for the blade with his free hand, and ignoring the blood pulsing from his open wounds, slashed to the side to cut his other restraint. Sweet adrenaline allowed him to stay focused instead of crumpling to his injuries and he swung the blade blindly to the side- hoping to cut Sebastian.

"You son of a-!"

Sebastian smacked Jace across his face with the back of his hand and Jace panicked as he heard the dull ring of metal hitting the concrete floor. He had dropped half of his chance for escaping.

"Fuck-!"

Jace kicked out his legs under Sebastian making his naked chest fall onto his. The white haired boy released a hiss of frustration and then one in anger as Jace snapped a punch into his back- two- three- four times. Sebastian cried out and dug his hand into Jace's leg.

"Gaah!"

Jace tipped his head back in pain as Sebastian ruthlessly gripped a pressure point. Finding strength and motivation Jace knocked Sebastian to the floor with a strong push with both of his bleeding hands. He ignored the sickly feeling he felt clouding his head as he jumped up and raced for the door. It had been a while sense he had walked but he found it easy with Sebastian on his heels. He was blindly reaching for the handle when he felt Sebastian's warm palm grasp his leg and yank it backwards.

"So it's going to be like that huh-?"

Sebastian's voice was beyond mad. He sounded furious.

"Get the fuck off!"

Jace kicked his leg out and caught Sebastian in the shoulder- apparently his aim was off. Sebastian hissed in pain and lifted his elbow. He then drove it swiftly into the back of Jace's leg. Jace cried out in agony.

"Damnit…you _never_ give up do you?"

Sebastian's voice was filled with glee and an evil demeanor. It was like this was one gigantic game for him, and Jace had been the best challenge in a long time.

"Fuck!"

Jace tried to swivel away as Sebastian drew him closer, but as soon as a cool, sharp object touched his pant legs he stopped dead. He drew the blade upwards quickly, having his pants fall loosely on his hips, his tan skin flashing underneath them.

"Move…and it will be all over."

Jace's eyes grew as Sebastian pressed it against his leg…an artery. Sebastian's dark laughter was cut off as Jace brought his elbow up from behind, knocking the weapon from his grasp. Sebastian yelled in anger and pain as he then angled his elbow to snap into Sebastian's head a few times before he rolled away from Jace. Jace leapt up once again- this time turning the handle. The creak of the door sounded and Jace stumbled out into hallways dim lighting. He took in the surroundings and vaguely wondered if they were on a ship by the way the walls looked like haphazard metal. Bolted together by random bolts and welded lines. He could smell air- and freedom…and then a pain, so strong in the back of his leg that he couldn't stand upright. He fell to the hard floor, crashing onto one knee- his hand snapping out to catch him falling. He turned to see the blade sticking from his leg- and farther behind him Sebastian raising himself off the floor- a fresh head wound spurred blood and ran down his face; making him look like a fallen angel rising from the earth.

"Damnit-!"

Jace went to pull the blade from his leg but Sebastian was already there- like a raging flame having been given oxygen. He twisted the metal and pressed himself into Jace possessively.

"You. Will. Regret. That."

He pulled the dagger, and before Jace could recover Sebastian snapped his fist up and slammed down across Jace's head. Jace slumped forward- still struggling as Sebastian pulled him back into the room. Pulling Jace to the center of the floor- panting and bleeding he quickly ripped Jace's white T-shirt off, exposing his smooth, and muscled chest of black markings and white scars. The door to the room was swept shut and slammed with an angry thud.

"Now…"

Sebastian quickly fell back to Jace and slammed the bladed tool into his upper shoulder. Jace screamed into Sebastian's ear- and he thought it rung pleasantly. After Jace fell to the floor, panting and clutching his arm in agony, Sebastian quickly took to Jace's clothes. He ripped them off with a mixture of metal and his hands.

"…where were we?"

Jace yelled again- a stream of curse words to the ceiling as Sebastian undid his belt with precision that can only come with practice and skill.

"You might not like this time."

The dark anger dripped from his voice as he pulled Jace towards his naked lower half. His lower erection throbbing from the recent fight. He loved when he resisted- it just made it so much better. He even had an excuse to not be gentle now.

He grabbed Jace's hair and yanked him backwards into the floor- watching the blonde flinch in pain he smiled. He could feel the blood staining his hair and the sweat already running down his back.

"Bastard."

Jace's voice was soft and shaken…but still so defiant. Sebastian snickered and his head rolled back in pleasure as he grabbed onto Jace's hips and pushed upwards- into Jace's tight entrance. Jace's hips flew forward in pain and he released a painful breath- as if someone had punched him.

"Hm..what's the matter?"

Sebastian brutally slammed into Jace, his hair lightly moving with the thrusts. He wasn't going to allow Jace to run…or move at all this time. He wanted him to feel the consequence of what he had done- and he wanted to reward himself all at the same time.

"AH-"

Jace's face twisted in pain and Sebastian pulled on his hair hard. With each push into Jace he could feel him falling into pain and misery. Sebastian loved it. He quickened the pace and started to play with Jace's dick. The blonde jerked in surprise and anger but stopped moving again due to the pain that surrounded him like a blanket. Time seemed to slow to Jace…the moment lasting for what seemed like eternity. He barely felt it when Sebastian bit his neck drawing more blood.

"Are you liking this pretty boy?"

Sebastian's voice was a snarl as he pawed at the blonde's standing erection. Jace moaned in frustration. Sebastian's hand picked up speed, smoothly running over Jace's hard erection. Every once in a while his fingers would brush over Jace's reddened slit and Jace would moan- with resistance. They stayed that way for a while…Jace not moving pinned in pain. Sebastian moving faster in pleasure.

"God-"

Sebastian picked up speed. Brutally nailing Jace's tight ass Sebastian moaned. Minutes passed as Jace started to leak a clear liquid and Sebastian was starting to swear- knowing that his high was swiftly approaching. Jace arched his back off the floor, his muscles straining. He tried to speak- to tell Sebastian to stop but the words came out strangled.

"_Fuck_…"

Sebastian came. Spilling into Jace with force and the liquid seeped out around his member. Jace shivered from the odd feeling. For only a moment…just a few… they sat there on the floor. Jace on the bottom, Sebastian on top. Sebastian's eyes raked over Jace's tired muscles relaxing. Sebastian pulled out his member already starting to go limp. With ease he pulled Jace into his arm and laid him- without gentleness- onto the bed. He felt the boy stiffen on the mattress as Sebastian reached under the bed.

"Please…"

Sebastian lifted his head in surprise.

"Please-..let me die…just let me die."

Jace's voice was tired, angry, and full of hatred. His eyes reflected a kind of sadness that Sebastian hoped would leave with time. He reached under the bed without his eyes leaving Jace's golden ones. Jace's eyes left his and stared at the ceiling as Sebastian tied his hand and legs once again with wire.

"…you know it doesn't have to be this way…"

Jace flinched as the _iratz_ was drawn into his skin with the object Sebastian had pulled from under the bed, and before he could object Sebastian was dressing himself. Jace closed his eyes in discontent and shame as Sebastian headed for the door. His ass hurt as he shifted slightly, and he heard the door and a faint whisper drift from the light filtering in.

"...maybe one day it won't…"

And then the door shut on Jace and the light was gone with a flick of Sebastian's wrist, leaving him in sweat, blood, and the dark; while healing and flinching in pain. But the worst part was…being unclothed and fully erect without being able to move his hands.


End file.
